


valued

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [56]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	valued

Sinara nudges Kasius’ leg with her foot.

He takes the hint and stops talking, giving her an apologetic smile.

As usual, his silence doesn’t last very long.“I really am sorry, Sin-”

“So you’re not a fighter,”she interrupts.“So what? You’re one hell of a guy anway.”

He blushes; she can see the surprise in his eyes.

She’s almost a little sad for him over it.

He scoots closer.“Would you maybe elaborate on that?”

“No.” She’d already been more open than she’s comfortable being.“But I am going to kiss you now.”

Kasius leans in.“That works, too.”


End file.
